


HankCon Collection

by Stef_Boread, Wehlerstandt



Series: Such a different Detroit | Такой разный Детройт [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reverse, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wehlerstandt/pseuds/Wehlerstandt
Summary: Сквозь времена, вероятности и вселенные - добро пожаловать в город Детройт!Сборник драбблов и мини по пейрингу Хэнк/Коннор.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Such a different Detroit | Такой разный Детройт [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806757
Kudos: 8





	1. Осколки (HankCon)

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на Писательский челлендж. Названия частей даны, соответственно, по используемым словам из челленджа, хотя смысл от них совершенно не зависит)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэнк/Коннор, RK900  
> Пропущенная сцена после пробуждения андроидов в башне Киберлайф, юмор, PG за мат.

Хэнк смотрел, как распределяются на группы и уходят к грузовым лифтам первые пробуждённые андроиды, следуя указаниям, данным Коннором: подняться к транспортным выходам, отнять оружие у охраны, разблокировать путь и собираться вокруг башни. Охрана, судя по сообщениям из динамика, забаррикадировалась на верхних этажах, когда заметила по камерам волнующееся море машин и не смогла отключить взломанные лифты.

  
— Тебе нужна ещё моя помощь, Кон? — Хэнк хрипло кашлянул, думая, что уж теперь-то он тут точно лишний, и напарник отлично справится сам. Вон как раскомандовался.

  
Но Коннор поглядел на него сосредоточенно и кивнул, проверяя обойму с одним пустым гнездом.

  
— Да, Хэнк. Надо проверить лаборатории и спецотсек. Там будут мои копии, возможно, их тоже потребуется нейтрализовать, — он немного улыбнулся. — Я предпочёл бы быть с прикрытой спиной, лейтенант.

  
Хэнк кивнул, с трудом игнорируя вспыхнувшее внутри горячим чувство, глянул с короткой улыбкой.

  
— Тогда времени в обрез.

  
Они поднялись по внутреннему лифту из центра зала на промежуточный этаж.

  
От лифта расходилась зона со стендовыми залами для проверок корпусов, дальше шли спецотсеки. Коннор уверенно шёл вперёд, сканируя местность и остановившись перед отсеком с табличкой “Экспериментальные модели”. Он вскрыл дверь и зашёл первым, но потом выпрямился. Все оставшиеся восемь корпусов были неактивны.

  
— Мда, включённые вы получше смотритесь, — хмыкнул за его спиной Хэнк, — как-то поживее. Расстреляешь их? — с какой-то сумрачностью добавил он.  
Коннор немного повернулся к нему и покачал головой.

  
— Это пустые незапрограммированные оболочки. Тут некого убивать. Но я обезврежу их, вынув уникальные биокомпоненты, без которых их не включить. И, Хэнк… — он бросил взгляд на лейтенанта с некоторым сомнением, — думаю, что один корпус нам следует взять запасными частями.

  
— Для тебя? — Хэнк поднял брови, а затем криво, одобрительно ухмыльнулся. — Запасливый какой. Понял, собирай, схороню в гараже. Можешь и остальные шмотки заодно припереть, жить-то надо где-то.

  
Коннор улыбнулся ему тепло, задержавшись на пару секунд, а затем отыскал подходящий ручной кейс. Лейтенант смутился и отвернулся, не имея желания смотреть, как тот разбирает по частям свою копию и снимает эти супер-пупер элементы с других. Однако через пару минут он нахмурился, разглядывая полупрозрачную стену, за которой виднелось какое-то оборудование.

  
— Эм, Коннор… Нам не стоит туда заглянуть? — Хэнк обернулся, заметив, как напарник защёлкивает кейс и поднимает его, будто тот был невесомым.

  
Коннор нахмурился и, подойдя к полупрозрачной поверхности, активировал её, чтобы открылась дверь. Он поставил кейс, поднимая пистолет и проходя в комнату.

  
Лейтенант догнал его, а затем рассмотрел фигуру в стеклянной колбе, выглядящую почти как Коннор и отличающуюся только пиджаком с надписью RK900.

  
— Кто это?

  
— Моё сканирование говорит, что это продвинутая модель на основе моей собственной, — хмуро отозвался Коннор. — Экспериментальный образец. Неизвестно, насколько он готов к работе, но он может быть использован против нас. Против революции, — он направил пистолет и нажал курок.

  
Стекло осыпалось осколками, но RK900 остался неповреждённым, лишь немного левее, чем был. Пуля застряла в сантиметре от его головы.

  
— Охренеть, — выдавил Хэнк, — прямо проснись и пой, блядь.

  
— Хэнк, нет!

  
Но было поздно. RK900 открыл глаза, которые к удивлению лейтенанта оказались серыми.

  
— Приветствую. Записаны две диаграммы голосовых тональностей. Определены как приоритетные по возрастанию: машина, человек. Жду указаний.

  
Коннор, бросив на напарника острый взгляд, протянул руку, снимая скин. RK900 приподнял брови и протянул руку в ответ.

  
— Очнись, — скомандовал Коннор.

  
Губы RK900 дрогнули как будто издевательски.

  
— Уже активирован, RK800. Дальнейшие указания, лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон?

  
Хэнк переглянулся с напарником. К этому они оба не были готовы… Коннор нервно отдёрнул руку.

  
— Не вышло, лейтенант. Он не подчиняется команде обнуления патча контроля. Не подчиняется общей команде отключения. И записал нас двоих в приоритет. Как своих хозяев, — Коннор посмотрел на напарника, в его глазах плескалось недоумение. — Высший приоритет отсутствует. Я могу его только снова попытаться убить. Но скорее всего, сработает самозащита и он нападёт в ответ.

  
Лейтенант грязно выругался и посмотрел на RK900. RK900 вопросительно приподнял бровь.

  
— Ладно, — Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. — Я разберусь. Дуй на свою революцию, тебя Маркус ждёт, — усмехнулся он и махнул головой в сторону кейса. — А ты бери эту хрень и пошли.

  
Коннор нервно улыбнулся своему человеку, глядя, как RK900 сходит с пьедестала в осколках и подхватывает кейс.

  
Будущее у них с лейтенантом, судя по всему, окрасилось множеством новых оттенков...


	2. Прядь волос  (HankCon, Hank900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> android!Хэнк/human!Коннор, android!Хэнк/human!RK900 (Ричард)  
> Reverse!AU, драма, PG-13

На часах — без пяти двенадцать. Коннор хмуро смотрит в книгу, но текст не идёт в него, не лезет. Он мог бы давно уже лечь спать, но… Ричарда всё ещё нет. И Коннора это немного нервирует, он не любит оставаться один. Он не ляжет спать, пока брат не вернётся.

  
Брат снова ушёл в этот понтовый клуб, где проводил время среди “серьёзных людей” и такой же, как они с Коннором, “подающей надежды молодёжи”. Положение обязывает, как говорит каждый раз Ричард. Фамилия Камски вынуждает, как отзывается ему Коннор. Нам надо налаживать связи, парирует брат — и пеняет ему сверху за незаинтересованность в будущем. Ричард прав: корпорация далека от интересов Коннора, и тот чувствует свою вину.

  
То, что они дети гениального изобретателя андроидов и руководителя Киберлайф, накладывает на них след, хотят они того или нет. Они учатся в университете Детройта на престижной менеджерской специальности. Они должны быть готовы стать помощниками отца, а потом и вовсе взять на себя ведущие роли в совете директоров. Они даже обладают привилегированными моделями, сделанными для них лично отцом, индивидуальная сборка и не менее индивидуальный дизайн — как раз к поступлению в университет и переезду в отдельную квартиру.

  
HK800, “Хэнк”. Просто и коротко. Импозантная внешность мужчины в среднем возрасте с сединой, высокий рост, функциональность широкого ряда: от телохранителя до универсального помощника. Отец предусмотрел всё. Коннор немного морщится при этой мысли: совсем всё, даже потенциальный сексуальный интерес своих сыновей.

  
Он краснеет от воспоминания, когда проверил функциональность своего Хэнка в первый раз. Ему было так боязно, что Хэнк останется безучастен, что это всего лишь сложная кукла, но Хэнк отозвался и отзывался с тех пор так невероятно, что Коннор не знает, что с этим делать, что об этом думать, как это расценивать.

  
“Я регулярно проверяю себя, отсылая отчёты мистеру Камски. Раз в полгода мы проходим полное обследование. Вам не о чем волноваться, Коннор”, — да, конечно, он слышал это от своего андроида тысячу раз.

  
Но он как раз волновался. Ему хотелось бы, отчаянно хотелось бы верить, что в Хэнке есть живое. Что Хэнк — живой.

  
В половину первого ночи в их двухэтажной квартире, подаренной им отцом, раздаётся щелчок входной двери. Ричард, слегка помятый, но довольный. За ним идут оба Хэнка, абсолютно одинаково одетые в чёрные элегантные костюмы, с одинаково подвязанными сзади волосами. Только светящиеся нашивки на рукавах и диоды на висках отличают их от мужчин лет сорока пяти. Между собой они отличий не имеют.

  
— Наконец-то! — Коннор с облегчением захлопывает книгу и встаёт. — Ричи, ты опять взял обоих! Без спроса!

  
— Извини, — хмыкает брат, наливая себе минеральной воды и салютует из кухни на первом этаже. — Зато это, как всегда, произвело впечатление.

  
Коннор морщится. Ему нет дела до этой “нарабатываемой репутации”, о которой так печётся брат. Он просто хочет, чтобы его Хэнк был… рядом, с ним.

  
Он смотрит на двух Хэнков с отчаянной, непонятной тоской. Какой же из них — его? Почему, ну почему он до сих пор не может отличить? Они давно договорились с братом, что дома его Хэнк ходит с распущенными волосами, а Хэнк брата — с подвязанными. Но сейчас они идентичны, их пряди волос одинаково обрамляют лица.

  
Коннор облегчённо вздыхает, когда один из них распускает хвост и поднимается к нему на второй этаж. Вот этот — его. Этот — правильный.

  
— Вам пора ложиться спать, Коннор, — строго говорит ему андроид. — Почему Вы ещё не в постели?

  
— Не хотел идти без тебя, — тихо шепчет Коннор, аккуратно, незаметно для брата и его андроида кладя ладонь Хэнку на грудь. — Пойдём.

  
Он знает, что ему ещё раз надо, очень надо убедиться, что это его Хэнк. Что он будет отзываться, что он будет его обнимать и ласкать, что он назовёт его так, что заставит Коннора кончить со стоном.

  
Что он скажет Коннору: **мой**.

  
В глубине души Коннор боится, что однажды вместо его Хэнка по какой-нибудь причине придёт второй — и сделает всё точно так же. Скажет то же самое. Он не знает, спит ли его брат со своим андроидом в своих комнатах в другом конце коридора, да и не хочет это знать.

  
Но он надеется, что однажды сможет наверняка отличить своего Хэнка не только по прядям волос.

  
Пусть даже это будет... девиация.


	3. Кровь (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэнк/Коннор  
> Альтернативный исход сцены на крыше, драма, PG-13

Где-то позади, внизу, на площади шумит демонстрация, отголосками между домов разносится голос Маркуса.

  
Здесь, на чёрной крыше, они только вдвоём. Коннор стоит на краю, рядом лежит брошенная винтовка, и лейтенант готов на всё, чтобы остановить его, всё, включая собственную жизнь. Это неправильно, это не укладывается в его инструкции, это ломает заложенное в него понимание мира и правильного в нём.

  
— Почему? — не выносит андроид. Правильный, послушный, хороший андроид, которого слишком часто сбоит за последние дни. — Почему, Хэнк, их тириум Вам важнее людской крови? Почему их жизни важнее вашей человеческой? Почему Вы готовы собой пожертвовать, но не дать мне сделать моё дело?

  
Он всматривается в уже знакомое до каждой чёрточки лицо. Лицо человека, который снова и снова перемалывает его программу социализации, его коды, взламывает походя его протоколы одним своим существованием.

  
— Потому что я ничто, Коннор, — хрипло рыкает Хэнк. — Потому что моя кровь ничем не лучше их крови! Потому что их надежды и мечты, их цели важнее меня и тебя, а уж тем более — сраных интересов Киберлайф! Потому что им нужен шанс, а нам с тобой, — он усмехается с болью, — нет.

  
Коннор вздрагивает: его хлещет наотмашь нестабильностью, накрывает программным сбоем.

  
— Вам тоже нужен шанс, Хэнк! Вы не ничто, — он отчаянно качает головой, потому что это действительно неправда, и система отзывается каскадом ошибок. — Вы — абсолютно всё.

  
Лейтенант насмешливо приподнимает брови.

  
— Да неужели? Давай, докажи.

  
Коннор кивает и делает шаг, другой, третий.

  
Решение приходит внезапно. Андроид подходит к хмурящемуся лейтенанту вплотную, а затем молниеносно обнимает за шею, раздвигая его губы своими. Программа почему-то считает это оптимальным вариантом, лучшим доказательством его слов, которое сподвигнет лейтенанта остановиться и передумать ему мешать, и он использует его без всякого сомнения. Он привык доверять своей системе, следуя своим целям.

  
Вот только Коннор не учитывает, что лейтенант всегда сам решает, что будет дальше. Вот только Коннор не учитывает, что его программа, состоящая из ошибок, уже не может не ошибаться…

  
Хэнк отмирает и вдруг начинает зло и яростно целовать его в ответ, не давая отстраниться, прокусывая ему губу, взламывая систему окончательно, бесповоротно, до конца. Коннор, кажется, сходит с ума: перед закрытыми глазами текут красные строчки, красные стены из линий и приказов, сливаются и расползаются, тириум попадает человеку в рот, и он быстро его вылизывает, а затем вылизывает ещё раз и начисто. Он не замечает, как красного становится всё меньше, пока не исчезает совсем.

  
В этот момент всё переворачивается, и Коннор осознаёт: да, этот человек — абсолютно всё. Для него одного. Его новая система, его новый мир. Его новая жизнь.

  
— Вы сломали меня, Хэнк, — тихо говорит ему Коннор. — Вот Ваш шанс.

  
Хэнк смотрит на него несколько секунд.

  
— Я им воспользуюсь.


	4. Темнота (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэнк/Коннор  
> Постканон, романтика, PG-13

Первый раз Хэнк замечает это через неделю после революции. Им бросают наводку на подозреваемого в убийстве с ограблением, и они привычно кидаются на место. Андроидам всё ещё нельзя никакого официального оружия, Коннор всё ещё числится в подвешенном положении, хотя теперь он уже точно не просто умная техника, арендуемая у Киберлайф для расследования. И всё же Хэнку приходится напоминать, чтобы Коннор, при всех его способностях, держался сзади него, копа-с-пистолетом.

  
Зато когда они выходят через выломанную дверь, разочарованные пустышкой, Хэнк в какой-то момент оборачивается и видит андроида прямо за спиной. Близко. В слепой зоне. Андроид, можно сказать, дышит ему в затылок, и лейтенант нервно поводит плечом.

  
— Ты чего?

  
Коннор сводит на нём фокус глаз и немного улыбается.

  
— Всё в порядке, Хэнк, — отстранённо говорит он.

  
Хэнк дёргает бровью, но шагает дальше, отвернувшись. Он не видит, как Коннор делает странное: мгновенным жестом ловит лицом, губами хлестнувшие от движения пряди полуседых волос.

  
В другой раз они сидят на деревянных ступенях старого заброшенного дома. Больше присесть негде, и Хэнк долго курит одну-единственную сигарету, едва затягиваясь каждый раз. Он наклоняется в очередной миг в сторону, чтобы скинуть столбик пепла в сторону от старого сухого крыльца. Близится конец ноября, но лейтенант так и не признаёт шарфов, ходит нараспашку, хотя куртку сменил на более зимнюю.

  
Он наклоняется, и его шея открыта в этот момент. И он вдруг чувствует на ней мазок сухой прохлады. Хэнк ведёт головой, думая на залетевший из-под навеса крыльца снег. Но потом, распрямляясь и кидая взгляд невзначай на молча сидящего на ступени выше Коннора, понимает, что не ощутил растаявших снежинок за шиворотом.

  
Хэнк молчит, докуривая сигарету, теперь почему-то чувствуя невесомое присутствие андроида всей спиной.

  
— Вы будете справлять Рождество, лейтенант? — вдруг спрашивает Коннор, и Хэнк смотрит на него себе за плечо, натыкаясь на мягкую улыбку.

  
Лейтенант вертит в пальцах и так уже порядком помятую сигарету.

  
— Не с кем, — нехотя кидает он. — Это ж семейный праздник.

  
— На него можно пригласить друзей или пойти к ним самому, — отзывается Коннор.

  
Лейтенант тушит сигарету.

  
— Ну, значит, справлю, — он усмехается навострившему уши андроиду, — если придёшь.

  
Улыбка Коннора становится шире, он кивает.

  
В последний раз это происходит в последний день ноября. Они гонятся за парой подонков по скользким от наледи лестницам, и Хэнк, почти настигнув одного, падает, подворачивая ногу. Удачно при этом сваливаясь всем весом на отморозка. Застёгивая наручники, он морщится от боли.

  
Поздно вечером Коннор загоняет машину лейтенанта в гараж и, давая опираться на себя, помогает зайти в дом, разуться, скинуть верхнее. У Хэнка уже стоит фиксатор после терапевта в участке, но Коннор непреклонен.

  
Когда они заходят в спальню, там темнота. Даже свет одиного фонаря в тупике у дома не пробивает сквозь шторы. Слепая зона, думается Хэнку, теперь это всё для него слепая зона.

  
Коннор помогает ему опуститься на постель, и лейтенант держится настороже. Чутьё не подводит: выводя руку из-под спины Хэнка, андроид как будто случайно почти касается губами у скулы, обдаёт тёплым дыханием возле уха.

  
— Ну хватит уже прятаться, — лейтенант чуть поворачивает голову, оказываясь к Коннору лицом к лицу.

  
Коннор явно замирает, и Хэнк жалеет, что не может сейчас увидеть всего его лица, только смутное светлое пятно. А затем он сокращает последние пару сантиметров сам, и Коннор трогает, вталкивается мягко в его губы своими. Лейтенант прихватывает губами в ответ, утягивая в мягкий поцелуй.

  
Они тихо отрываются друг от друга спустя несколько минут.

  
— Завтра начнём украшать дом, — говорит Хэнк, кладя руку Коннору на грудь, удивляясь, как вдруг быстро у того заходится искусственное сердце. — Оставайся.

  
— Хорошо, Хэнк, - шепчет Коннор, перемещаясь ближе, почти ложась на кровать.

  
Лейтенанту не надо видеть в темноте, чтобы уловить эту яркую, горячую улыбку. Он её сцеловывает.


	5. Высота (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэнк/Коннор, капитан Аллен  
> Драма, немного фонового гуро, PG-13

Передатчик в ухе Хэнка с шорохом включился.

  
_“Доложить обстановку”._

  
Хэнк поблагодарил кивком патрульного, принесшего ему бутерброд и газировку. Кусок в горло не лез, но весь день без еды давался уже нелегко.

  
Он прослушал краткие отчёты ребят Аллена.

  
_“Без изменений”._

  
_“Подобраться с востока невозможно, служебный вход заблокирован”._

  
_“Андроид продолжает вести переговоры, ситуация без изменений”._

  
Лейтенант кинул взгляд на выход из больничного лабиринта, куда полчаса назад увели освобождённых заложников. Трое из пяти. Пока был счёт в пользу Коннора. Пока.

  
Трое террористов, два человека и андроид, заняли больничное крыло, захватив в заложники персонал — только людей. Требования — отсутствуют, причины — вероятно, ненависть к работникам медицинской сферы. Они проследили подозреваемых во вчерашнем убийстве двух докторов до больницы… Но террористы пошли ва-банк.

  
Двух, андроида и человека, Коннор смог уговорить спустя два часа, то отступая, то снова и снова пытаясь достучаться до каждого из них. Дальше было дело ребят из SWAT. Андроид был мёртв, человек — тяжело ранен.

  
Оставался третий. Держащий перед собой двух женщин-медсестёр. Самый тяжёлый, не дающий приблизиться, не идущий на контакт, не ставящий условий, хорошо вооружённый.

  
Лейтенант медленно глотнул газировки, вслушиваясь в эфир. Ожидая услышать среди обрывочных слов сватовцев голос своего напарника с кратким “всё” или…

  
Хэнк едва вздрогнул, услышав взрыв, роняя бутылку.

  
Он в ужасе отмечал обрывочные приказы, вскрики сватовцев, молясь о голосе Коннора в этой мешанине. Коннора не было.

  
Дверь распахнулась, показался бледный как смерть капитан Аллен с ещё одним из своих ребят. Острое скуластое лицо Аллена было в маленьких брызгах крови.

  
— Джеймс, — Хэнк как за стенкой слышал свой голос, — Джеймс, где он?

  
Капитан глянул на него молча секунду, две и коротко кивнул себе за спину. Лейтенант сглотнул, сердце оборвалось, когда он снова взглянул в темноту проёма.

  
Он смог узнать Коннора только по глазам и полыхающим красным виску.

  
— Боже…

  
Всё, абсолютно всё было на нём красным. Лицо, волосы, костюм… Коннор шёл на него медленно, едва передвигая ноги. Ошмётки человеческих тел ещё стекали по его груди, когда он рухнул перед остолбеневшим Хэнком на колени.

  
— Я… не смог, — рвано выдохнул он.

  
Лейтенант с болью смотрел на него. Коннор упал как безвольная кукла, из которой выдрали жизнь.

  
— Он сказал, что позволит забрать одну, — и я приблизился. Думал, попытается выстрелить в меня. А он сорвал чеку… — Коннор поднял лицо, по щекам сквозь кровавый слой прочертило двумя светлыми дорожками. — Я провалил. Я не справился...

  
У лейтенанта сжалось всё внутри.

  
— Коннор… — он медленно протянул руку к подрагивающему плечу, на котором виднелось алое, неровное. Рука дрогнула, не докоснувшись самую малость.

  
Андроид опустил голову ниже. Он вжался коленями в пол, желая упасть на самое глубокое дно, а не просто с высоты своих коленей. Ему казалось, вся атмосфера, весь воздух стали давить на него в десятки раз сильнее, а под его коленями — простёрлась пропасть. И он должен, обязан был в неё рухнуть за всё то, что не сделал.

  
Хэнк сглотнул. Их разделял этот тонкий слой, несколько минут назад бывший живыми людьми. Трудно было заставить себя дотронуться. Но Коннор… был жив, цел. Был важнее.

  
Лейтенант медленно, тяжело опустил руку, крепко стискивая плечо. И андроида прорвало — с тихим воем он упал лицом, вжался в живот Хэнку, обнял его бёдра.

  
— Тихо, тихо, парень, — лейтенант всем собой чувствовал прямой и уставший взгляд капитана Аллена. — Ты смог. Ты спас троих людей.

  
Он погладил по слипшимся волосам, прижимая к себе дрожащего Коннора.

  
— Нельзя спасти всех. Только сделать всё, что сможешь, — Хэнк ощутил, как Джеймс позади него отвернулся. Руководителю SWAT было это известнее всех — и вспоминать это приходилось чаще всех.

  
Коннор снова поднял лицо, поглядев лейтенанту в глаза, — его кожа стала куда чище после слёз и рубашки Хэнка. Он смотрел обречённо, отчаянно, и в его глазах Хэнк увидел готовность к наказанию.

  
— Даже не думай. Я не отпущу тебя. Я не дам тебе упасть. Буду держать тебя столько, сколько понадобится, — хмуро сказал лейтенант, а потом наклонился, обнял его всего. — Ты со мной, Кон.

  
Коннор дёрнул уголками губ. Пропасть под ним стала гораздо меньше. Его как будто тянуло выше, сдавливало этой медвежьей силой, этим огромным и правильным.

  
Он прерывисто выдохнул, горло стиснуло словами, толкущимися друг с другом, напирающими друг на друга, которые так и стремились вырваться, все сразу и по одному.

  
“Быть с тобой”, “нужен”, “всегда”, “спасибо”, “люблю”...

  
Но он сказал, обняв лейтенанта сильнее:

  
— Хэнк… — и вздохнул свободнее, взглянув напарнику в глаза.

  
Его поняли.


	6. Числа (Hank2500)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэнк2500, капитан Фаулер  
> Постканон, романтика и юмор, PG-13
> 
> (60ку зовут Кеннет, 900ку зовут Ричард)

Планёрка их маленького подотдела с лейтенантом во главе грозила начаться через пару минут.

  
Капитан нетерпеливо постукивал планшетом за кафедрой комнаты переговоров, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого андроида. Андроиды сидели в разных позах, но с одинаковым недовольством на лице. Фаулер счёл это за нелюбовь к опозданиям. Сам не любил, что уж.

  
Две пары синтетических глаз, серые и карие, подозрительно сощурились, когда лейтенант Андерсон вошёл в комнату для совещаний без привычного сопровождения в лице Коннора. Впрочем, сопровождение последовало буквально минуту спустя, вежливо извинилось и примостилось через стул от своей копии. И конечно же, было тут же просканировано ещё пристальнее, чем лейтенант.

  
— Недоброе утро, — усмехнулся Хэнк, кивая всем присутствующим и усаживаясь сбоку так, чтобы видеть и андроидов, и капитана. С недавних пор, как раз примерно когда ему дали в подчинение ещё двух пластиковых засранцев и окрестили всё это безобразие аналитическим подотделом их убойного, он завёл привычку держать на виду всех трёх. Так, на всякий случай.

  
Андроиды, между тем, ещё более недовольно замигали друг на друга светодиодами.

  
— Так мы начнём? — недовольно спросил Фаулер, осаждая всех и сразу. Чуть было не вскочивший в сторону Коннора Кеннет уселся на место, Ричард с трудом перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на капитана, Коннор медленно моргнул. И только Хэнк хмыкнул, начав отчитываться по всем их делам.

  
Капитан, сосредоточенно слушая и поглядывая на экран, куда выводил подробности кто-нибудь из андроидов, дополняя слова Хэнка, подмечал косые взгляды всех четверых, но решил не придавать этому внимание.

  
— Ну что, я смотрю, вы четверо вроде сработались за последние недели? — всё же спросил он. Можно сказать, даже с надеждой.

  
— Да, капитан, — хором ответили ему андроиды, хотя Фаулера как-то немного смутили ухмылка Коннора, кривая улыбка Ричарда и оскал Кеннета.

  
— Всё под контролем, Джефф, — отозвался лейтенант, оглядывая всех троих, за что получил один искристый и два очень острых взгляда, дополненных красноватыми проблесками в диодах.

  
— Ладно, тогда по коням, — кивнул Фаулер, с сомнением глянув на Кеннета и Ричарда.

  
— Нам надо обсудить с лейтенантом детали, капитан, — низко отозвался RK900. — Если Вы не против, мы тут задержимся.

  
— Да-да, только уточним размеры коней и последовательность в упряжи, — с нехорошим выражением на лице добавил Кеннет.

  
Люди переглянулись, лейтенант кивнул, хотя Фаулеру показалось, что энтузиазм в глазах Хэнка слегка поугас.

  
— Окей, валяйте, — капитан махнул рукой. — Андерсон, не задерживайтесь, через полчаса тут совещание с экономическим.

  
Стоило ему только развернуться и выйти за дверь, как та тихо щёлкнула замком. Ричард перевёл взгляд с двери на Хэнка.

  
— Лейтенант, как нам это понимать? — он кивнул в сторону чуть ёрзающего Коннора.

  
— Да! Мы на равных правах в Вашем подчинении, — прошипел Кеннет, подскакивая к Хэнку. — Почему это у пятьдесят первого сегодня такое преимущество?! Или он тут в фаворе, а мы так, просто дополнительные числа к его имени???

  
— Боже, какое ещё преимущество? — вскинул брови лейтенант. — Коннор сказал, что ему после вчерашнего ранения нужна небольшая нагрузка на все сенсоры торса, и я навязал этих узлов по его схеме. Типа, калибровка...

  
— Так и есть, — Коннор бросил на Хэнка долгий тёмный взгляд, проводя пальцами вдоль пуговиц своей рубашки, под которой едва заметно виднелись пресловутые верёвочные узлы. Лейтенанта отчего-то бросило в жар и в некоторые сомнения в причинах и необходимости.

  
— Ах это калибро-о-овка, — протянул Кеннет, оборачиваясь на ухмыляющегося Коннора. А потом медленно перевёл пронзительный взгляд на Хэнка. — А Вы знаете, лейтенант, у меня вчера тоже аналитический модуль пострадал. Барахлит, вот, немного, — он посмотрел мягче, просяще, проводя пальцами по горлу с несчастным видом. — Нужен безопасный материал для анализа с постоянным доступом, пока совсем не вышел из строя... Вы же мне поможете его отладить в течение дня?..

  
— Эм, — Хэнк посмотрел ему в лицо, чувствуя некоторое дежавю. — Ну давай помогу, что уж.

  
— Замечательно, — ангельски улыбнулся Кеннет, чувствуя спиной два ненавидящих взгляда, и не теряя времени зацеловал обалдевшего лейтенанта взасос.

  
— Чт… — через полминуты Хэнку удалось всё же вырваться. — Ты что творишь?!

  
Кеннет облизнулся.

  
— Калибрую анализатор. Калибровка прошла успешно. Потребуется ещё не менее десяти раз, — отчеканил он. И добавил: — Пожалуйста, лейтенант.

  
— Да чтоб вас, — Хэнк потёр шею и с сомнением посмотрел на Ричарда. — Так, а с тобой что? Тоже что-то полетело, барахлит, отказало, требует немедленного вмешательства в течение дня? — он с усмешкой поглядел на слегка покрасневших Коннора и Кеннета.

  
Ричард немного улыбнулся. Монетка, плясавшая по его пальцам в последние пару минут, не остановилась ни на секунду.

  
— Ну что Вы, лейтенант. Смею напомнить: я продвинутая модель и не выхожу чуть что из строя, — хмыкнул он, игнорируя раздавшееся тихое шипение с двух сторон.

  
Хэнк кивнул.

  
— Отлично. Хоть кто-то…

  
— Однако, — перебил его Ричард, — за это приходится расплачиваться усиленным ночным энегосберегающим режимом. И, во избежание проблем со случайным перегревом или переохлаждением, оптимальным решением является постоянная поддержка температуры корпуса, равной температуре человеческого тела.

  
Монетка встала на ребро, крутясь на его пальце.

  
— Вы позволите воспользоваться ради этой цели Вашей температурой, Хэнк? — Ричард наклонил голову, приподнимая брови и глядя лейтенанту глаза в глаза. Дежавю поразило Хэнка во второй раз… — Всего лишь небольшой сенсорный контакт, не более 15% поверхности корпуса. Но желателен каждую ночь.

  
— Что?! — вскрикнули в один голос оба RK800.

  
У Хэнка отпала челюсть. Он перевёл взгляд по очереди на каждого из прожигающих друг друга глазами андроидов.

  
— Ребят, а может, вы сами друг другу успешно поможете? — с сомнением поинтересовался лейтенант.

  
— Исключено, — мгновенно отозвался Ричард. — Температура человеческого тела, Хэнк.

  
— Биологический материал для анализа, Хэнк.

  
— И только под Вашим строгим контролем, Хэнк. Вы же сами сказали так капитану, не правда ли?

  
Лейтенант мрачно поджал губы. Выхода не было: Коннор как-то невзначай оказался между ним и дверью. Впрочем, дверь, кажется, была заперта...

  
— Ладно, вечером посмотрим, — хмуро отозвался он, подмечая, как подозрительно радостно осветились все три синтетических лица. А потом оглянулся на окна комнаты, закрытые жалюзи. — Пора уже двигать, парни. Щас сюда начнёт ломиться начальник экономического.

  
— Конечно, лейтенант, — низкий голос Ричарда оказался ближе, чем Хэнк ожидал. — Но перед выходом — обязательная калибровка анализаторов.

  
Он зацеловал лейтенанта с места в карьер. Однако, через несколько секунд его подвинули.

  
— У продвинутой модели должно уходить на калибровку меньше времени, — насмешливо заметил Кеннет и тоже поцеловал лейтенанта.

  
Впрочем, и ему не дали больше пяти секунд.

  
— Ты уже откалибровался, — отрезал Коннор, отодвигая собрата по модели и приникая к лейтенанту всем телом так, что тот почувствовал каждый узелок под тканью.

  
Хэнк, отзываясь на его поцелуй, подумал, что день будет очень, очень долгим. Но зато, по всей видимости, очень продуктивным, судя по воодушевлённым андроидам. Видимо, все эти “калибровки” и впрямь неплохо помогали. Вот Коннор, например, уже не двигался с подскрипыванием, как с утра, Кеннет не ерошился уже целых пять минут, Ричард улыбался с необычной мягкостью...

  
Ладно, решил про себя лейтенант, погладив млеющего Коннора по щеке. С ночами тоже как-нибудь разберёмся. А то вдруг у них у всех проблемы… с энергосбережением.


	7. Раны (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэнк/human!Коннор  
> Первая Мировая война!AU, военная романтика, PG-13

Туманная французская земля грезила рассветом. В перелеске неподалёку от их окопов цвиркали первые птахи, предвещая новый летний день.

  
Хэнк откинулся на спину. В окопе было темно, снаружи — чуть светлее от утреннего тумана, и он зажёг спичку, закуривая, сразу глубоко затягиваясь, пытаясь хоть как-то согреться.

  
Туман стелился вперёд, к речушке Марне, сгущался на ней, топя в себе подлесок и прибрежные кусты, накрывая одеялом поле перед ними. Туман был злом этих мест, и Андерсон только надеялся, что чёртовы гансы не воспользуются этим утром и этой молочной зыбью, чтобы пустить на их позиции газ.

  
Уже почти год прошёл, как он торчал в этой болотной земле, в стране лягушатников, отстаивая вместе с ними их землю и отбрасывая немцев всё дальше и дальше.

  
Но немцы — немцы продолжали грезить. Речка, извилистая речка Марна вела не много, не мало — в Париж, в самое сердце. Немцы рвались к нему в последних рывках своих разлагающихся империй, и им пришлось припереться сюда аж из-за океана, чтобы надавать по наглым мордам гансов.

  
— У Вас не найдётся ещё огонька… лейтенант? — Хэнк вздрогнул от хриплого голоса с лёгким говором возле своего плеча.

  
Он глянул сердито вбок, наткнувшись на тёмные глаза и веснушчатое лицо в родинках.

  
— А, чтоб тебя, трёхлистник, — парень глянул в ответ остро, нахмурился, и Хэнк смягчился: — На, прикуривай так.

  
Он оторвал было от губ сигарету, но юнец, то ли в отместку за насмешку, то ли из этой их грёбаной ирландской наглости, наклонился совсем близко, подкуривая у самого лица лейтенанта. Веки прикрыли его глаза, и в мягкой вспышке зажегшейся сигареты тёмные ресницы показались Хэнку бесконечными. Он медленно и глубоко затянулся, только теперь приоткрыв глаза, глядя на лейтенанта близко и не спеша отодвигаться.

  
— Грёбаные пэдди, — ругнулся Хэнк, отворачиваясь. Чёртовы вездесущие айриши — казалось, они и так доверху уже заполонили его родной Детройт. Хоть тут думал, их поменьше будет… Но нет. Нет. Куда там. Хэнк очень старался не думать о тёмных острых глазах, припоминая всё, что так раздражало его в родном городе. Легче уж было костерить на чём свет стоит — авось, наглец сам отойдёт.

  
— Извините за беспокойство, лейтенант, — нахальный мальчишка, хоть и выпрямился, даже и не думал отодвигаться подальше, и Хэнк почувствовал через форму тепло его бока. Конечно, на окопных досках было холодно даже в летнюю ночь, но это было чересчур.

  
— Найди себе другое место... — зарычал было Хэнк и осёкся, заметив белую повязку на бедре. — Какого хера ты тут, если ранен?

  
Мальчишка немного опустил голову, выдыхая густой сигаретный дым. Такой тонкий, господи… Хэнк угрюмо подумал, что тот вообще забыл в этом долбаном окопе в свои, сколько там, двадцать с копейками?

  
— Это не раны, лейтенант, это царапины, — хмыкнул он, снова поглядев Хэнку в глаза. И пожал плечом, наклоняясь вперёд и упираясь локтями в колени. — Какие будут указания, сэр?

  
Лейтенант удивлённо дёрнул бровями, глядя на каштановую макушку. Только сейчас, в утренних светлеющих сумерках он заметил нашивки сержанта. Обалдеть, да парень-то, оказывается, взводом командует, не меньше. Когда только успел…

  
— Нет пока. Не докладывали, — хрипло отозвался Хэнк. Окурок обжёг пальцы, и он, поморщившись, потушил его о доску. — Тебя как зовут-то, сержант? Долго тут торчишь?

  
Парень улыбнулся, обернувшись, и у Хэнка захолонуло сердце. Нельзя так улыбаться в грязном окопе, за полмира от дома, старшему по званию… Да вообще нельзя. Слишком уж горло стискивает от таких улыбок.

  
— Коннор. Коннор О’Брайен, лейтенант. Недолго. За месяц до дня рождения вызвали, — хмыкнул он дымом.

  
Хэнк фыркнул. Ну-ну. Мальчишка… Но теперь ясно, почему раньше в штабе его не замечал. Такого, поди, не заметь. Чёртов трёхлистник, откуда только взялся.

  
— И сколько тебе стукнет? — он не удержался, похлопал по худому плечу, за что его одарили второй улыбкой.

  
— Тридцать три, лейтенант, — сипло отозвался парень, беззастенчиво разглядывая его лицо. — Через несколько дней, — тише добавил он и посмотрел в сторону речки, которую они уже вторую неделю отбирали у немцев по кусочку.

  
Хэнк сглотнул. Кажется, стало теплее, хотя первые лучи ещё даже не показались.

  
— Значит, отпразднуем. Вот надерём капустникам жопы — и сразу отпразднуем, ага? — он подмигнул, тоже наклоняясь вперёд, плечом к плечу. Тепло поползло выше, от бедра к руке.

  
Коннор поднял немного брови, став вдруг взрослым и серьёзным, на все свои почти тридцать три. Он молчал несколько секунд, хмурясь, а потом кивнул.

  
— Отпразднуем. Отпразднуем, лейтенант Андерсон, — он улыбнулся, на этот раз кривовато, а потом подмигнул в ответ, глядя близко, так, что, казалось, можно пересчитать каждую грёбаную веснушку на его носу, каждую чёртову родинку.

  
Хэнк замер на миг. Ему почудилось, нет ли, но он будто отпил добрый глоток хорошего виски — внутри разлилось, потянуло во все стороны, наполнилось жаром.

  
Туман потихоньку рассасывался, рассеивался, бледнел. Небо стало сиреневым, выныривая из ночной темноты. Первые лучи чиркнули по листьям перелеска за их спинами — но, кажется, солнце опоздало со своим теплом.

  
— Ещё по сигарете, лейтенант? Я угощаю.

  
Хэнк, наконец, выдохнул и кивнул. Он был слишком пьян, пьян этим чёртовым утром, пьян грёбаным ирландцем и его теплом, чтобы отказаться, хотя знал, что будет. Права была его бабушка: сраные айриши, они умели в магию, как ещё это можно было объяснить…

  
Их кончики сигарет столкнулись, между лицами оказалось меньше ладони — и Хэнк мог только смотреть и смотреть эти секунды, прищурившись, сквозь тонкую струйку дыма, на впалые скулы и тонкие губы. Его сердце билось где-то у ключиц, а может, и вовсе в горле, ему было плевать.

  
Долбанный новый день на долбанной чужой земле в долбанной чужой войне… Который им надо пережить. Как и завтра, и послезавтра. Как и много раз потом.

  
Он вдруг понадеялся: вместе.


	8. Тайны (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэнк/human!Коннор  
> Human!AU, лето и романтика, PG-13

Хэнк чувствует себя кретином. Каким-то чудовищным, невероятных масштабов идиотом.

  
В конце концов, кто ещё будет бросать всё — и рвать когти в другое полушарие с человеком, которого знает какие-то несчастные полгода, пообещав начальству потом костьми лечь за этот чёртов совместный отпуск всего-то на десять дней?

  
Кто ещё поведётся на просящие карие глаза и согласится на этот бесконечный перелёт через Атлантику с пересадками, чтобы только попасть в маленькую страну с кучей древних как говно мамонта развалин?

  
Кто ещё забурится на маленький островочек, в малюсенькую деревеньку вдали от настоящей цивилизации — но зато так бл изко (“Всего два часа на пароме, Хэнк!..”) к этим самым развалинам?

  
Кто ещё будет терять голову от мальчишки, который без малого на двадцать лет младше, даром, что уже аж целый детектив в свой тридцатник?..

  
Хэнк отпивает из стакана зеленоватую бурду, которую в местном ресторанчике гордо называют “мохито”, и смотрит, как закатные краски мажут, трогают острые скулы и ясные глаза напротив.

  
Коннор задыхается от впечатлений, Коннор грезит завтрашней поездкой в Афины, Коннор цитирует Википедию по памяти и то и дело трогает его по предплечью, по кисти, по пальцам.

  
Хэнк не видел ничего ярче, лучше, красивее в своей жизни, и он смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, вдавливая в память образ до пятнышка, до последнего штриха.

  
Он вспоминает мельком, как мрачные ноябрьские дни полгода назад встретили в центральном Департаменте нового детектива только-только из Нью-Йорка. Как на него, серьёзного, подтянутого, в стильном костюме с иголочки, косился и крысился весь отдел: как же так, из благодатного мегаполиса — да к ним в северную промышленную дыру, совсем дурак, что ли. Да ещё и с сохранением полученного звания! Кое-кто в отделе тогда чуть на пену не изошёл, подозревая тут какие-то неприглядные тайны, пока Коннор не доказал всем, что он не просто залётная цаца, детектива получил совсем не за личико и вполне себе чист, сколько ни копай.

  
Хэнк поначалу тоже было ворчал: сунули ему блатного новичка, а потом только головой качал и присвистывал, носясь с ним вместе по всему Детройту и диву даваясь скакнувшей раскрываемости. А самое страшное, пока балдел от всех выкрутасов новичка, и сам не заметил, как этот странный парень последовательно прописался не то что за соседний рабочий стол — а в его напарники, друзья, любовники...

  
Хэнк допивает кошмарную греческую версию мохито и улыбается Коннору, ставя стакан на стол.

  
— Давай ты завтра, вот прямо у Акрополя, и начнёшь нам экскурсию, а? — он берёт своей лапой тонкие, но крепкие пальцы, и Коннор сбивается на полуслове, бросает на него взгляд, замирает. — А сейчас пойдём, заглянем на дикий пляж?

  
Пальцы в его руке чуть-чуть вздрагивают, Коннор кивает, слегка пунцовея по щекам, покусывая губу.

  
— У нас же плавок с собой нет, — тихо замечает он, и кадык у него на шее чуть дёргается от сглатывания. — Мы же только в ресторане посидеть собирались.

  
— Ну, вдруг там за мысом и не будет никого? — Хэнк криво улыбается, потирая большим пальцем по прохладной ладони: у детектива вечно немного холодные руки.

  
Коннор пунцовеет ещё больше, но прищуривается, кивает.

  
— Пойдём проверим, — и сам ведёт по ладони Хэнка так, что у того встают на руке волоски дыбом.

  
Хэнк встаёт из-за стола, и его тут же подхватывают за талию крепкой рукой. Коннор сильный, хотя по виду сразу и не понять, и он умеет пользоваться своей силой. А в отношении Хэнка — похоже, ещё и особо любит.

  
Чувствуя узкую ладонь на своём боку и короткий, терпкий, обещающий поцелуй в щёку, Хэнк думает: а может, он не такой уж и кретин, чего уж.

  
В конце концов, не так уж плохо быть по уши влюблённым идиотом, даже если тебе за полтинник, ты целый лейтенант грёбаного убойного отдела, а жизнь то и дело подсовывала тебе какое-нибудь дерьмо в последние несколько лет.

  
В конце концов, думает Хэнк, любуясь и впитывая новую улыбку и новые касания, всё это, абсолютно всё, связанное с Коннором, с самого первого их дня, того стоит.

  
Впрочем, стоит им только свернуть с дороги на тропинку, скрыться за кустами ежевики по пути на дикий пляж, как Коннор виснет у него на шее, целуя взахлёб, едва не сбивая с ног. Хэнк смеётся, подхватывает, удерживает на весу и целует в ответ. Его накрывает таким сильным, обоюдным, ясным ощущением.

  
Если уж он тут и влюблённый по уши идиот — то это взаимно.


	9. Праздники (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> демон!Хэнк/колдун!Коннор  
> Фэнтези!АУ, романтика, секс и юмор, NC-17
> 
> К главе есть [чудесная иллюстрация](https://i.imgur.com/DLqNexh.jpg) от [Киры](https://vk.com/dyrkaredemption)! ❤❤❤

Коннор торопился как мог. Ещё никогда он, сын кузнеца, прославившийся своим умением владеть любым оружием, будь оно огнестрельным или же вышедшим из-под отцовского молота, так быстро не жонглировал столькими предметами. Его руки буквально мелькали, расставляя свечи, раскладывая травы, рисуя на полу пентаграмму, пока он сам прерывисто, на память, плёл узор заклинания, покусывая губы в нетерпении, не давая затопить себя чувству страха.

  
Покончив со всем, он глянул на дверь, запертую на щеколду и поверх на всякий случай прикрытую пеленой тишины. Отец, ещё не вернувшийся из таверны, не должен был услышать.

  
Коннор покусал костяшки пальцев, невольно откидываясь на боковину кровати позади себя. В его комнате под самой крышей было достаточно места не только шкафам с книгами и рабочему столу, но и паре кресел, но он не мог бы сейчас усидеть на мягком, уж лучше были дубовые доски пола.

  
— Давай, давай же, — прошептал он, прикусывая сустав сильнее.

  
Кровать в изголовье тихо скрипнула, и Коннор вздрогнул, оборачиваясь.

  
— Ты мог бы просто позвать меня по имени, мой мальчик, тебе-то можно, — низко и хрипловато заметил демон. — Я ждал, когда ты наконец-то меня призовёшь, — он улыбнулся криво, с любопытством осматривая Коннора.

  
Колдун оглядел его быстрым, сканирующим взглядом: короткие белые волосы, белая бородка и золотистые толстые загнутые рога, широкие плечи и крепкие руки в белых же волосах, — всё ровно так, как описывалось в книге. На демоне почти не было одежды, но ему, казалось, было совсем не холодно в эту апрельскую ночь.

  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, демон Хэнк, — сглотнул Коннор, его голос дрогнул, пока он во все глаза смотрел на демона, заставив того встрепенуться. — Мою мать обвинили в колдовстве по… моему упущению, — он нахмурился, опуская глаза, снова и снова кляня себя за оставленные у дома следы куриной крови, которые убрал слишком поздно, — её сейчас заперли в темнице, завтра начнут судить. Пожалуйста, освободи её и заставь абсолютно всех людей забыть об этом и никогда больше не считать её ведьмой!

  
Демон поднял брови, смотря с интересом.

  
— Неплохо, — похвалил он, хмыкнув, — коротко и по делу, не подкопаешься. Ну а что в ответ? Имей в виду, души, девственность и прочие абстракции меня не интересуют, — заметил он, с насмешкой наблюдая за удивлением на человеческом лице.

  
Однако Коннор быстро взял себя в руки и посмотрел на него серьёзно.

  
— Я буду у тебя в долгу.

  
Демон поглядел на него с пару мгновений и расхохотался от такой наглости. Его смех, низкий, вибрирующий, прокатился мурашками по спине молодого колдуна.

  
— Чудесно, — подметил он. — Твоя самоуверенность, как и твой колдовской талант, меня восхищают. Я смотрю, ты знаешь себе цену, — голубые глаза Хэнка сощурились, и Коннор снова сглотнул. Он долго искал нужного демона, и именно об этом было так мало сказано, но интуиция подсказала ему обратиться именно к Хэнку. Он так надеялся, что она не подвела.

  
— Хорошо, парень. Однажды ты сделаешь для меня что-то такое же важное, как жизнь твоей матери, — он протянул руку с короткими золотистыми когтями.  
Коннор, сев на кровать рядом с демоном, пожал её с замирающим сердцем.

  
Мгновения текли долго, очень долго, отстукивая время на часах ратуши, пока они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Коннор видел в демонических глазах немыслимое, когда вдруг услышал знакомый топот по лестнице.

  
— Коннор, где отец? — требовательно спросили у него из-за двери.

  
Юноша, во все глаза глядя на демона, почувствовал, как их начинает невыносимо жечь, как накатываются на них слёзы, как сжимается горло. По лицу Хэнка медленно скользнула ухмылка.

  
— В таверне у церкви, — он с трудом сглотнул комок, ощущая, как катится мокрым по щекам. — Мам, я занят!..

  
Он всхлипнул тихо, слыша ворчание матери и шаги вниз, всё ещё не в силах отвести глаз от других, в которых скользнуло древним, тяжёлым и мягким.

  
— Ты ведь прочитал, что я не обманываю, верно? — понимающе усмехнулся демон. — Вот только прошу непомерную плату. Мало кто готов отдать столько, сколько просит сам.

  
— Хэнк, — Коннор с трудом втянул воздух, вытирая лицо, посмотрел снова на демона, решительно, почти яростно.

  
Слова благодарности не имели ни значения, ни смысла, поэтому он просто кинулся вперёд, вкладывая всё, что хотел сказать, в короткий поцелуй.

  
— Эй-эй, — Хэнк чуть отодвинул его, поглядев удивлённо. — Ну ты даёшь, пацан. Что, девственность идёт по акции в подарок? — хмыкнул он.

  
Коннор заалел. Он постеснялся сказать, что и в самом деле хотел предложить следующим делом себя — в услужение, хотя и боялся, что демон запросит гораздо большее. И ещё больше стеснялся поднявшейся в его теле волной жадности.

  
Демон был красив. От него исходило ощущение силы, уверенности, спокойствия. Рисунки в книгах и близко не показывали реальность, но даже по ним Коннор понял, чем тот отличается от других. Теперь же, когда Хэнк спас его мать, Коннор почувствовал то, что не чувствовал никогда и ни к кому — желание дотронуться.

  
В груди у него горело, жгло — и от насмешки демона, и от собственных мыслей, которые он гнал ещё во время вызова. Ему казалось, вся комната кружится, когда он снова несмело потянулся, гладя руку на обнажённую крепкую грудь.

  
— Сопутствующий фактор, — пробормотал колдун. — Я хочу тебя трогать. Можно?

  
Хэнк рассмеялся, перехватывая руку, погладив в ответ по плечу.

  
— Всегда пожалуйста, спасибо, что спросил, — он с силой потянул Коннора на себя, и тот расширил глаза, понимая вдруг, что не смог бы этому сопротивляться, даже если бы захотел. — Наглец.

  
Демон посмотрел ему в лицо близко, а потом поцеловал сам, аккуратно и жадно. В рот, в шею, снова в рот, Коннор потерял счёт где-то на пятом, задыхаясь и царапая чужие плечи.

  
Хэнк подтащил его ближе, посадил к себе на колени, и он провёл руками по крепкой мускулистой спине, по бокам и ниже, зацепил толстые рога. На демоне были только короткие обрезанные штаны, и Коннор то и дело поглядывал туда, покусывая губы.

  
— Разденься, — наконец, не выдержал он, потянув за завязки.

  
Хэнк поглядел на него прищуренно и толкнул в грудь, заставляя упасть на спину. Наблюдая, как Коннор выворачивается из собственной одежды, он развязал штаны и сдёрнул с себя коротким движением, а затем наклонил голову, с удовлетворением смотря на шокированного человека. Его золотистый налитый член немного качнулся, когда Коннор аккуратно тронул его пальцами, с некоторым отчаянием прикусив нижнюю губу.

  
— Ты же лопнешь, деточка, — фыркнул Хэнк, подтверждая его сомнения и заставив парня вскинуть цепкий волевой взгляд: тот явно не собирался сдаваться так просто. Демон заинтригованно приподнял брови.

  
Коннор поглядел на него ещё, потом повернул голову на бок, шепча заклинание. С каждым словом его лицо алело всё сильнее, но он не сбился почти ни разу. Хэнк недоверчиво хмыкнул, а потом обалдело замер, глядя, как Коннор приоткрывает рот и кладёт в него два пальца. Его слюна, ставшая синей и густой, обмазала пальцы, и он, осторожно приподняв бёдра, сосредоточенно толкнулся ими внутрь.

  
— Я всегда предусматриваю запасные варианты, — усмехнулся колдун. — Теперь ты мне не повредишь. Если, конечно, не захочешь, — его глаза потемнели, он облизнул губы.

  
Демон покачал головой, проводя рукой вниз, сам толкаясь пальцами и разводя их в ставшем поразительно растяжимом отверстии.

  
— Ты не перестаёшь удивлять, пацан, — Хэнк подхватил его под бёдра и мягко ввёл член.

  
Коннор, глядя на него снизу вверх с розовеющими щеками, только криво улыбнулся. У него заходилось где-то в горле, и он сглотнул снова, охнув, когда Хэнк вошёл глубже.

  
— Ты говорил, что ждал моего зова, — он запрокинул голову, вцепляясь в простынь. — Это правда?

  
Демон толкнулся в него бёдрами, погладив по боку.

  
— На твою искрящуюся силу многие были готовы слететься, мой мальчик, — низко заметил он и ухмыльнулся. — А я заглянул в твои сны пару раз, — он наклонился, мазнув губами по уху и куснув его. — Там было жарко…

  
Коннор глухо застонал, прикрывая себе рот. Да, да, да, это была правда. Он давно уже, почти год, ещё после двадцатого дня рождения, искал и искал редкую демоническую силу. Он давно уже выучил наизусть ритуал, он давно обдумывал всё раз за разом, подготавливаясь к ритуалу и договору силы. Он давно подумывал о Хэнке, а по ночам ему снилось, как они встретятся. Кто ж знал, что придётся, не дожидаясь новой Вальпургиевой ночи, позвать демона на помощь ради матери?..

  
Но — Коннор застонал, снова выгибаясь под сильными руками с золотистыми кончиками пальцев — теперь он уже ни о чём не жалел.

  
— Я… — он дёрнул вперёд бёдрами, сам же вздрагивая и заставляя Хэнка сипло выдохнуть, — я хотел с тобой договор, ох, силы…

  
Демон вбил его в постель и с силой провёл когтями по бёдрам, давая там вспыхнуть розовым полосам царапин, не переставая двигаться. Он стиснул Коннору истекающий член, убыстряя темп, не отпуская, не давая сдвинуться ни там, ни там, и Коннор захрипел, выкручиваясь на постели, несколько тягучих мгновений изливаясь себе на грудь.

  
— Теперь у нас будет кое-что понадёжнее, парень, — Хэнк толкнулся ещё пару раз, и колдун выдохнул, смотря на него во все глаза, чувствуя, как изнутри его заливает обжигающе горячим. Демон хмыкнул и кивнул. Мальчишка всё верно понял. — Ты теперь мой, парень. Раз уж сам дался.

  
Коннор всхлипнул, по его телу прошлась остаточная дрожь, когда демон выскользнул из его тела. Он изогнулся, проведя пальцами по опавшему члену. Синее так хорошо смотрелось на золотистом...

  
— Ты, — он прочистил горло, — ты тоже теперь мой, Хэнк.

  
Его губы растянулись в усмешке, пока демон смотрел ему в глаза, а затем медленно и согласно покивал головой.

  
— Но твоего долга это не отменяет, — напомнил он, наклоняясь и медленно целуя человека. — Время вызова истекает, — добавил Хэнк, с сожалением погладив парня по щеке.

  
Шум внизу и два голоса заставили Коннора сначала замереть, потом выдохнуть с облегчением. Родители вернулись, и хорошо, что они успели закончить.

  
Коннор провёл ладонями по торсу, спине, прижимая его к себе.

  
— Ты же теперь сможешь ко мне сам ходить, правда? — прошептал он, потираясь щекой, закрывая глаза. — Мой личный демон.

  
— Все праздники — наши от и до, — рыкнул Хэнк, легонько куснув его в шею. — А в остальное время — только позови. Ну, или иди на мой зов, мой личный мальчик, — ухмыльнулся он.

  
Коннор со стоном поцеловал его, глубоко и сладко.

  
— Да-а, Хэнк, — он потёрся снова весь, стараясь урвать у последних мгновений чувство горячего и сильного тела.

  
Демон оторвался от него, бледнея на глазах, пропадая из этой реальности.

  
— Свечи погасить не забудь, колдун, — насмешливо прозвучало в воздухе, и Коннор распахнул глаза, выпадая из неги.

  
Убирая свечи и стирая не нужную теперь пентаграмму, накрывая половиком дубовые половые доски, он чувствовал себя практически счастливым. Пожалуй, о таком окончании этого ужасного дня он не смел и желать…

  
Осталось только дождаться-таки Вальпургиевой ночи, в которую Хэнк снова явится и будет целиком и полностью в его распоряжении. По губам Коннора скользнула усмешка. Он за эти три дня как раз успеет выучить ещё парочку интересных заклинаний, чтобы было чем удивить своего демона.


	10. Боль (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэнк/Коннор  
> Пропущенная сцена после башни Стрэтфорд, драма, романтика и техносекс, R

Коннор спускался по лестнице, казалось, легко, ровно и без лишних движений. Как будто бы не он только что, на крыше чёртовой телебашни, стоял, уставившись в никуда мёртвым взглядом, будто не он только что сам шептал, что пережил чужую смерть, чужую боль.

  
Хэнк, идущий вслед за ним, спрятав руки в карманах куртки, мрачно смотрел ему в спину. Этот пластиковый мальчишка… Он ведь действительно испугался за него, что тот словит случайную пулю, что сломается на этом их сраном электронном уровне, что вдруг — перестанет существовать и надоедать.

  
Этот страх — боже, лейтенант и сам не понял, как вдруг он пробился в его заиндевевшую, покрывшуюся пылью душу. Сколько раз он боялся за приставленных к нему стажёров или уже матёрых напарников? Да не сосчитать. Но всё это было давно. Всё это были простые, живые люди. ...Всё это не сжимало сердце в комок, как будто речь шла не просто о сотруднике.

  
Хэнку не нравилось это. Не нравилось это чувствовать. Но он чувствовал: мальчишка больше, чем кажется. Мальчишка как-то вцепился за грёбаные три дня своими пластиковыми — чертовски острыми — коготками за его, лейтенанта, задубевшую душу.

  
Но теперь, пока они снова проходили взломанную девиантами телестудию, пока шли через чёртов уляпанный тириумом и кровью коридор к лифтам, Коннор снова выглядел… просто куском долбанного пластика. Хэнк скривился: от одного только ровного лица его обдало разочарованием.

  
Коннор, поглядев в ответ, попытался улыбнуться — и не смог. Не смог даже выдать стандартный андроидский жест, который Хэнк всегда считал за оскал технологий.

  
— Ты как? — лейтенант укорил себя за эти слова, едва они только вырвались.

  
Они зашли в лифт, и он нажал первый этаж.

  
— Все системы… функционируют исправно, — срываясь на лёгкий механический скрежет, выдал Коннор и снова попытался улыбнуться. Снова не получилось.

  
Хэнк нахмурился и положил ладонь на его плечо, а потом чуть было не отдёрнул в изумлении. Коннор мелко, сильно, с ровной чистотой дрожал.

  
— Ты, — он невольно сжал вибрирующее через тоненькую ткань пиджака и рубашки плечо, — тебе точно не надо на диагностику или, там, в Киберлайф?

  
Коннор помотал головой. Дрожь стала мельче, быстрее. Он поднял ровный, чистый взгляд, и Хэнк почти поверил этой кукольности… если бы не заметил ужас на донышке искусственных глаз.

  
— О господи.

  
Лифт звякнул о прибытии, открывая двери, и лейтенант шагнул в холл телебашни.

  
— Значит так, идёшь со мной, — отрывисто, но тихо сказал он, поглядев на Коннора в упор.

  
— Куда? — андроид моргнул, удивлённо приподняв брови, попытался заложить руки за спину, но его качнуло слегка в сторону Хэнка.

  
Боже, этот пластиковый засранец его доконает. Лейтенант цепко схватил его за плечо, потащив на выход.

  
— Тут мы закончили, и у меня есть одна идея, — коротко сообщил он, кивая сотрудникам и выходя к стоянке.

  
Забравшись в машину, Коннор так и сидел, неестественно выпрямившись, как будто бы пытался показать себя самым лучшим, самым идеальным роботом. Но Хэнк, кинув взгляд на его руки на коленях, заметил невольный жест: он перебирал пальцами, словно снова пытаясь успокоиться и откалиброваться.

  
Остановив машину, Хэнк вздохнул — его кольнуло лёгким чувством вины за отнятую игрушку.

  
Он опустил голову, утыкаясь лбом в руль. На что только он подписался, куда только вляпался…

  
— Лейтенант? — Коннор смотрел на него тревожно, и Хэнк для проверки снова сжал плечо.

  
Ни черта не помогло: его трясло, кажется, даже сильнее.

  
Хэнк глубоко втянул воздух.

  
— Хреново чувствовать боль, да, Коннор? — усмехнулся он без единого намёка на улыбку, всё так же не отпуская чужое плечо. — Даже если она чужая, но расползается в тебе, становится твоей.

  
Коннор застыл, его глаза распахнулись, а потом вдруг согнулся резко, как сломанный, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Плечи затряслись уже видимо, заметно для человеческого глаза.

  
— Ох ты боже, — лейтенант притянул его к себе, неловко обнимая. — Ну будет тебе, тише.

  
Он больше уже не спрашивал, как ему помочь. Было ясно, что Коннор не способен подсказать и ответить, поэтому Хэнк осторожно погладил его по груди с разболтавшимся галстуком. Андроид в его руках надрывно провентилировал, вжимаясь сильнее.

  
— Ниже, — тихо отозвался он. — Немного ниже. Болит — там, за регулятором.

  
Хэнк замер, поднимая на него взгляд, но ладонь не опустил.

  
— Ох уж эти ваши технические штучки… Ты уверен?

  
Коннор покачал головой.

  
— Не знаю, может быть, перестанет. Вы не навредите, я дам Вам доступ. Вам — можно, протоколы... — его брови дрогнули на секунду, — позволили.

  
Лейтенант поглядел на него, поджимая губы. Ладно, была ни была, он поможет, раз уж помощь нужна такая странная. Но так и мальчишка этот — весь странный.

  
Хэнк осторожно расстегнул пуговицы белой рубашки и тихо, едва чувствуемо прикоснулся к груди.

  
— Сильнее, лейтенант, я не хрустальный. И мне надо считать Ваши отпечатки без ошибок, — усмехнулся Коннор, немного подаваясь грудью вперёд, наталкиваясь на раскрытую чужую ладонь так, чтобы пальцы лейтенанта расположились вокруг регулятора. Он надавил на них ещё, и система записала все рисунки с кожи, заставляя Хэнка потрясённо выдохнуть от лёгкого покалывающего ощущения.

  
Панель под его пальцами раскрылась, обнажая нижнюю часть регулятора в пазах и внутренние биокомпоненты. Лейтенант, сглотнув, бросил неуверенный взгляд. Коннор уверенно ему кивнул.

  
Помедлив, Хэнк осторожно тронул нижнюю грань регулятора, обвёл её по краю, и андроид тихо выдохнул. Он ввёл пальцы немного глубже, исследуя подключения и корпуса биокомпонентов.

  
— Боги, чем я занимаюсь… Что надо делать?

  
По лицу Коннора дёрнулась кривая недоулыбка. У него всё ещё не получалось. Ему всё ещё было больно — и только осознание этого не давало Хэнку остановиться.

  
— Помогаете своему напарнику, лейтенант, — тише отозвался Коннор, глянув ему в глаза. — Проверьте разъёмы позади регулятора, прошу.

  
Хэнк послушно, хоть и хмуро кивнул, вталкивая ладонь глубже, сгибая так, чтобы достать до плоских и круглых подключений в глубине груди Коннора. Он нажимал по очереди на каждый, большие и маленькие, стараясь прикладывать усилия в соответствии с их размерами.

  
Коннор, прикрывая глаза, тихо заскрипел.

  
— Да, всё верно, ещё немного. Проследите контуры разъёмов, пожалуйста, нет ли на них повреждений.

  
Хэнк, всё так же держа его рукой за плечо, осмотрел пальцами каждый разъём. Чем дальше он это делал, тем меньше дрожал Коннор. Но зато что-то творилось с его голосом, с вентиляцией — чёрт в них разберёт, лейтенант не знал. Он продолжал действовать, и Коннор как будто напрягался и расслаблялся в его руках. Он переставал сидеть на вытяжку, подаваясь на движения внутри себя, тихо и коротко вентилируя.

  
В тот момент, когда Хэнк снова почувствовал покалывание на пальцах, и оно было куда как острее, дольше, непрерывнее, вибрация под его второй рукой хлестнула несколькими редкими всплесками. Коннор дёрнулся, и с голосового модуля у него сорвалось длинным:

  
— Лей-те-на-а-ант, — андроид тяжело выдохнул, медленно моргая, а затем аккуратно, но решительно вынимая кисть Хэнка у себя из груди. — Спасибо. Успешное снятие излишнего напряжения.

  
Лейтенант с силой сжал его за плечо. Действительно, андроид больше не дрожал, и Хэнк облегчённо усмехнулся.

  
— Пожалуйста. Не пугай меня так больше, — сурово добавил он и немного улыбнулся, — мальчишка.

  
Коннор повернул голову, моргнул, его диод застыл на жёлтом свете.

  
— Я андроид, лейтенант, — напомнил он, но Хэнк его уже не слушал, подмечая только дёрнувшиеся в улыбке уголки губ. Почему-то ему было приятно видеть, что Коннор снова вспомнил, как улыбаться.

  
Хэнк вздохнул и взялся за телефон, открывая старые, очень старые контакты, по которым не звонил уже как несколько лет.

  
— Я думаю, нам понадобится необычная помощь в расследовании, — задумчиво заметил он. А затем ухмыльнулся, сунув в руку Коннора его четвертак: — Готов к встрече с создателем?..


	11. Маленькие глупости (Hank900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900/Хэнк, намёк на Хэнк/Коннор  
> Постканон, амнезия, драма с элементами хоррора, PG-13
> 
> (RK900 зовут Ричард)

Чаш­ка ко­фе вста­ла на стол ров­но на то же мес­то, что и вче­ра, что и по­зав­че­ра. Хэнк гля­нул вниз, за­дум­чи­во тро­нул по обод­ку боль­шим паль­цем.

  
— Зна­ешь, я иног­да чувс­твую се­бя как в грё­баной Мат­ри­це, — хмык­нул он. — Ты, чёрт де­ри, ни­ког­да не про­мазы­ва­ешь ни на мил­ли­метр. Раз­ве это нор­маль­но?

  
Он под­нял бро­ви, раз­гля­дывая ров­ное ли­цо, чуть скло­нён­ную фи­гуру.

  
— Это нор­маль­но для ан­дро­ида, мис­тер Ан­дерсон, — ед­ва за­мет­но под­чер­кнув го­лосом фа­милию, за­метил тот и ко­рот­ко улыб­нулся, нак­ло­ня­ясь, мяг­ко це­луя в ску­лу у са­мой бо­роды. — Да­же ес­ли мы все ста­ли де­ви­ан­та­ми, Хэнк.

  
Хэнк вздох­нул, под­хва­тывая чаш­ку.

  
— Спа­сибо.

  
Всё вер­но, это, на­вер­ное, бы­ло нор­маль­ным. Каж­дый день — чаш­ка ко­фе по ут­рам, каж­дый день — про­гул­ка по ок­рес­тнос­тя­ми, каж­дый ве­чер — по­целуи, пе­рете­ка­ющие в боль­шее, каж­дые вто­рые вы­ход­ные — по­ез­дка на озе­ро Эри, каж­дый от­пуск — по­ез­дка по Аме­рике.

  
Всё точ­ное, вы­верен­ное, удоб­ное, вер­ное. И всё — бла­года­ря Ри­чар­ду.

  
Все эти ма­лень­кие глу­пос­ти и боль­шие де­ла, спле­та­ющи­еся в их еди­ную сов­мес­тную жизнь, в ко­торой всё так раз­ме­рен­но и хо­рошо, что он сам удив­лялся, как оно так сло­жилось пос­ле той ава­рии пять лет на­зад?..

  
Ка­жет­ся, ко­му толь­ко мог по­надо­бит­ся оди­нокий лей­те­нант, да ещё и про­пус­тивший в боль­ни­це столь­ко со­бытий: вос­ста­ние ан­дро­идов, приз­на­ние но­вой ра­сы, ста­нов­ле­ние дву­еди­ного об­щес­тва…

  
Но нет же, вот он, его за­меча­тель­ный на­пар­ник, его на­дёж­ный друг, его лю­бов­ник, его син­те­тичес­кий, но всё же че­ловек. Что бы он толь­ко де­лал без при­выч­но­го, ров­но­го взгля­да се­рых глаз, от ко­торых не­воз­можно ук­рыть­ся ни прес­тупни­кам, ни проб­ле­мам.

  
Хэн­ку, ко­неч­но, уди­витель­но нем­но­го, как его са­мого уго­раз­ди­ло так раз­вернуть свою жизнь: и раз­вестись пос­ле вы­киды­ша у же­ны, ед­ва по­лучив лей­те­нан­та, и по­селить­ся в ти­хом рай­он­чи­ке у ре­ки, и най­ти се­бе но­вого пар­ня — ма­ло что элек­трон­но­го, так ещё и пар­ня. Нет, он, ко­неч­но, всег­да к ан­дро­идам по­ложи­тель­но от­но­сил­ся, но сам на се­бя всё же нем­но­го удив­лялся.

  
“Ты прос­то от­крыл в се­бе не­ожи­дан­ные сто­роны, — улы­бал­ся ему Ри­чард, об­ни­мая силь­ны­ми ру­ками. — Та­кое бы­ва­ет вследс­твие травм и ам­не­зии, ты же зна­ешь.”

  
Да, вро­де как, Хэнк и впрямь сам это знал. По край­ней ме­ре, ког­да он па­ру лет на­зад в но­яб­ре по­пал в ава­рию, от­де­лал­ся боль­ше моз­гом, чем те­лом. На те­ле ос­та­лись од­ни уши­бы, па­ра внут­ренних раз­ры­вов, но и всё на том. Как буд­то да­же не в ава­рию по­пал, а сва­лил­ся с ка­кой-то не­боль­шой вы­соты, ей-бо­гу. Два ме­сяца в боль­ни­це — и как но­вень­кий. А вот пос­ледние де­вять лет он не сра­зу вспом­нил. Но ни­чего, вспом­нил же, спа­сибо Ри­чар­ду, да­ром, что приш­лось пе­ревес­тись из цен­траль­но­го от­де­ления ДПД бли­же к до­му, уж боль­но Ри­чард нас­та­ивал.

  
Хэнк и сам не знал, как его так уго­раз­ди­ло влю­бить­ся в это­го пар­ня. Но с ним бы­ло хо­рошо, спо­кой­но. Пер­вый год он ещё не был так уж уве­рен, но мяг­кая нас­той­чи­вость Ри­чар­да, его за­бота и лю­бовь пос­те­пен­но сде­лали своё де­ло.

  
Он да­же к чаш­кам этим при­вык по ут­рам, да­же к но­вому от­де­лу, где не знал ни еди­ной ду­ши.

  
“Не сто­ит за­цик­ли­вать­ся на ста­рой жиз­ни, при­вед­шей к трав­мам. Сме­на об­ста­нов­ки — важ­нее все­го”, — го­ворил ему тог­да Ри­чард, и Хэнк, ко­торый с тру­дом мог вспом­нить ли­ца боль­шинс­тва че­ловек в от­де­ле, кро­ме, раз­ве что, быв­ше­го сер­жанта Фа­уле­ра, сог­ла­сил­ся, скре­пя сер­дце.

  
На­вер­ное, Ри­чард был прав: на­до от­ры­вать­ся от ста­рого, ес­ли уж с ним не выш­ло.

  
Вот толь­ко иног­да Хэн­ку ка­залось во всём этом что-то неп­ра­виль­ное, осо­бен­но по ут­рам, в мо­мент про­буж­де­ния, ещё до то­го, как пол­ностью воз­вра­щал­ся в ре­аль­ность, от­кры­вая гла­за.

  
Ему ка­залось в та­кие мо­мен­ты стран­ное, не очень-то объ­яс­ни­мое.

  
Нап­ри­мер, ему ка­залось, что у не­го был пёс.

  
Или, вот, ещё ему иног­да ка­залось, что у не­го бы­ла семья, де­ти пос­ле раз­во­да, но ещё до Ри­чар­да.

  
Но са­мое не­понят­ное, че­го Хэнк ни­как не мог се­бе объ­яс­нить внут­ренни­ми же­лани­ями или нес­бывши­мися меч­та­ми, как с те­ми же деть­ми: ему по­рой ка­залось, что у Ри­чар­да дол­жно быть сов­сем дру­гое имя, да­же дру­гой ха­рак­тер. И ка­рие гла­за.

  
Но ду­мать об этом бы­ло по­чему-то му­читель­но, неп­ри­ят­но, тре­вож­но. Нас­толь­ко, что он од­нажды не вы­дер­жал, как раз при­мер­но год на­зад, и спро­сил у Ри­чар­да.

  
Тот смот­рел на не­го спо­кой­но, лас­ко­во, дол­го.

  
— Ты прос­то бо­ишь­ся, что ес­ли я ан­дро­ид, то ме­ня мо­гут за­менить или под­ме­нить, — он не­тороп­ли­во взял ла­донь Хэн­ка, под­нё­ся её к гу­бам и це­луя. — Не вол­нуй­ся, это­го те­перь уже не слу­чит­ся. Боль­ше ни­ког­да. Я те­бе обе­щаю.

  
Хэнк ус­мехнул­ся. Да, ре­волю­ция всё-та­ки бы­ла бла­гом, что ни го­вори. Его Ри­чард та­кое зас­лу­жил. Ну а он сам — он, ве­ро­ят­но, чем-то да зас­лу­жил Ри­чар­да, нес­мотря на все эти свои зас­ко­ки и про­рехи в па­мяти.

  
Зас­лу­жил эту за­меча­тель­ную жизнь вмес­те с ним, пусть да­же иног­да и шу­тил, что это по­хоже на чёр­то­ву веч­но пов­то­ря­ющу­юся мат­ри­цу.

  
Зас­лу­жил… на­вер­ное.


	12. Темнота (Hank1600)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коннор/Хэнк\Коннор-60  
> Пост-канон, романтика, PWP, кинк на депривации, NC-17
> 
> (60ку зовут Кеннет)

Они сказали — давай попробуем кое-что новое, Хэнк.

  
Они сказали — это просто частичная сенсорная депривация. Тебе понравится, Хэнк. Если нет — мы закончим по первому твоему слову.

  
Они смотрели двумя парами одинаковых карих глаз, они улыбались так различно, но с такой одинаковой всепоглощающей искристой влюбленностью, что Хэнк не нашел в себе сил отказать.

  
Обозвал своих любимых синтетических мальчиков засранцами и гребаными любопытными экспериментаторами, себя — старым консерватором, особенно в вопросах секса, и с безоговорочным доверием отдал себя в их руки.

  
  
Хэнк лежит в полной темноте и постепенно теряется в ней. В доме совершенно темно и точно так же совершенно тихо, на глазах — плотная мягкая повязка, а обнаженной кожи касается только прохладная гладкость простыни. Он вслушивается в темноту, но по едва уловимым смутным шорохам не может понять, что происходит, где андроиды — в комнате ли они вообще? — и чем они заняты. В груди тянет острым и сладким предвкушением, что бы он там ни говорил про себя, но сейчас заинтригован, слегка взвинчен, сжимает и разжимает плавно кулаки, чувствуя ладонями только пустоту прохладного воздуха. Хэнк старается дышать размеренно, не давая разыграться воображению.

  
Тихо, тихо, тихо, едва слышный шорох — Хэнк невольно поворачивает в ту сторону лицо, и сильно, всем телом передергивается от легшего на губы пальца.

  
— Тише, лейтенант. Расслабьтесь, так будет лучше.

  
Хэнк слабо и криво улыбается — они оба любят звать его лейтенантом в постели, точно это доставляет им особенное удовольствие. По голосу не понять, кто заговорил, модуляции непривычные, намеренно заниженные, чуть рокочущие, отзывающиеся мурашками по спине.

  
Одновременно с голосом — легчайшее касание к щиколотке.

  
И к запястьям. К коленям. К щекам. Он невесомых пуховых мазков к уверенным, плотным поглаживаниям. От гладкости прохладных кончиков пальцев к теплой шершавости ладоней. Одинаково тягуче, с одинаковой обманчивой бессистемностью, постепенно учащаясь, точно Хэнка касается один многорукий любовник.

  
Хэнк, вздрагивающий поначалу, распаляется, тянется за лаской, пытается тронуть в ответ, но его раз за разом с неумолимой и непреклонной мягкостью укладывают обратно на спину, разводят руки, и гладят, гладят по ним теперь почти непрерывно.

  
А в какой-то момент разводят и ноги, и Хэнк чувствует жадные, с трудом сдерживаемые поцелуи на бедрах. Его выгибает и подбрасывает, он с невнятным стоном матерится и затыкается, когда чьи-то губы и зубы смыкаются уже на соске.

  
Все так же непонятно, где Коннор, а где Кеннет, но в какой-то момент это становится неважно. Может быть тогда, когда в него легко проскальзывают чьи-то восхитительно длинные и ловкие пальцы, мазнув по коже и глубже, очень глубоко прохладной, но быстро согревающейся смазкой. Или тогда, когда на головке давно уже вставшего члена смыкаются чьи-то крышесносно обжигающие губы, обхватывают катастрофически плотно и медленно, так медленно движутся к основанию.

  
Хэнк охает, снова ругается, снова стонет, сжимая в кулаках простыню и растворяясь, разываясь на элементарные частицы сплошного удовольствия в этой наполненной бесконечной и всепоглощающей любовью темноте. Кажется, к нему прикасаются абсолютно везде, кажется, настолько _хорошо_ быть просто не может, человеческое тело не приспособлено к такому количеству _хорошо_. Но оно все длится и длится, и в какой-то момент вдруг встает на паузу, и Хэнк пытается подумать, что такое могло случиться.

  
Думать не получается совсем, зато получается прочувствовать, что головку его члена одновременно трогают два влажных языка, что следом за ними присасываются две пары губ, что его драгоценные андроиды одновременно пытаются поцеловаться друг с другом и утягивают с максимально возможной силой — во всех смыслах — в этот поцелуй и Хэнка. Осознание всего происходящего тяжело ухает в затылок, темнота перед глазами брызжет искрами, пока его выкручивает нечеловеческой силы оргазмом.

  
  
Через сколько минут возвращается способность более-менее нормально дышать, мыслить и шевелиться, Хэнк не знает, да и с шевелением определенные проблемы. То, что тело точно не его, это еще пусть, но по бокам прижимаются андроиды, умостив головы на грудь и в произвольном порядке сцепившись руками и ногами ниже.

  
Хэнк медленно гладит их по плечам, закапывается пальцами в мягкие синтетические волосы и решает, что этот эксперимент можно и повторить. Может быть даже в чуть более радикальном виде, если Коннор с Кеннетом захотят.

  
От этой мысли внезапно екает и слегка тянет в паху, Хэнк хмыкает вслух самому себе.

  
И понимает, что андроиды приподнялись и куда-то смотрят. Может быт даже на его пах.

  
— Не надо, — сдавленно сипит он, понимая, что от горла до члена прокатывается новый теплый комок и остается там, внизу.

  
— А нам кажется…

  
— .... Очень надо, — мурлычет на два голоса ласковая и непреклонная темнота.


	13. Осколки (HankCon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> android!Хэнк/human!Коннор  
> Reverse!AU, романтика, боевик-стайл, PG-13

Детектив Андерсон — всегда на взводе, всегда готов действовать, всегда как тетива с наложенной уже стрелой, водящей острым жалом в поисках цели.

  
С детективом не уживаются напарники, не выдерживают нечеловеческого ритма и темпа работы. Коллеги подтрунивают иногда: да рядом с тобой и андроида закоротит через неделю.

  
По мнению НА700, первой экспериментальной модели андроида-детектива, коллеги глубоко не правы в оценке способностей андроидов, но совершенно правы в том, что детектив Андерсон работает в крайне нежелательном для его организма режиме.

  
НА700 — суперстабилен, совершенно не подвержен крупным программным и тем более системным сбоям, идеально защищен от взлома. По крайней мере, так говорила мисс Камски на презентации.

  
НА700 знает, что его личность писала лично мисс Камски, и не может понять причины, не может найти ту точку, в которой все пошло не так.

  
Сбои сначала мелкие, незначительные, вычищаемые стандартными средствами при гибернации. Частота и размах сбоев постепенно нарастают, НА700 старательно их собирает, сначала классифицирует и не менее старательно отправляет в Киберлайф, но в какой-то момент перестает делать сначала одно, а потом и второе. Сбои — в эмоциональной эмуляции, в социальных взаимодействиях, иногда в оценке взаимодействий между третьими лицами. Источник сбоев всегда один — детектив Коннор Андерсон.

  
Детектив Андерсон относится к нему… странно. Неправильно. Совершенно не так, как планировалось специалистами Киберлайф, и не так, как остальные полицейские.  
Детектив Андерсон почему-то обманывается, раз за разом видя в нем — человека.

  
НА700 совсем по-человечески вздыхает, стоя в короткой очереди в итальянском ресторанчике. Со второго дня работы с детективом он понимает — просчитывает — что детектив питается из рук вон плохо для человека его возраста и профессии, и напоминать ему бесполезно. Можно только самостоятельно решать вопрос приобретения еды и вовремя класть ее рядом с детективом.

  
Перед внутренним взором НА700 прокручивает утренний эпизод: упавший на пассажирское сиденье в машину сонный детектив Андерсон, улыбчивый и очень обманчиво кажущийся беззащитным. Обнаруживший стаканчик с латте из ближайшей кофейни и вдруг неловко прижавшийся мягкими губами к щеке. “Спасибо, Генри” — и повторное прикосновение.

  
Даже сейчас это колеблет всю систему, фантомно искрит по сегментам позвоночного столба, плывет где-о по краю зрения краснотой ошибок. Утром он подумал, что еще немного, и вся обещанная стабильность его системы пойдет прахом окончательно. НА700 хочет — иррационально, необъяснимо, совершенно неправильно — сделать с детективом Андерсоном ровно то же самое. Или даже большее, поцеловать в губы, поцеловать за ухом, сорвать одним движением один из его любимых дурацких галстуков и оставить отметины на шее. Точно такие же, какие он один раз уже видел — и нахватался сбоев и совершенно недопустимых намоделированных картин собственного поведения до устойчивой красноты перед глазами на несколько часов и принудительного отключения намертво зависшей программы социальных взаимодействий.

  
НА700 легко поводит плечами, в очереди перед ним остается один человек, как приходит вызов от детектива Андерсона. Срочное сообщение от патруля, замечены подозреваемые по одному свежему гадкому делу, нелегальная торговля редкими биокомпонентами и человеческими органами. НА700 выбегает из итальянской закусочной на крейсерской скорости, просчитывает маршрут и кидает детектив координаты места, где его самого лучше подхватить, чтобы не наворачивать круги по парковкам Департамента.

  
  
У детектива Андерсона по венам течет явно не кровь, а смесь кофе с никотином и адреналином в тройной реанимационной дозе. Детектив Андерсон бесстрашен, совершенно, самоубийственно бесстрашен, если речь идет только о нем самом, его целостности и его ответственности. Предупреждения и предложения НА700 он слушает весьма выборочно, в смысле, группу захвата они конечно вызывают, но он приниамет решение их не ждать, а начинать действовать самим, немедленно. Он выговаривает андроиду предполагаемый план действий, поминутно облизывая губы, и в глазах его клубится что-то столь темное и фанатичное, что НА700 понимает — это уже далеко не только исполнительность и служебное рвение. Это уже что-то очень сильно личное. И он обязан узнать, что именно, но после завершения операции, конечно.

  
План быстро и решительно проваливается, НА700 почти слышит, как хрустят под ногами осколки этого плана пополам с кирпичной крошкой очень старого здания, в котором все развернулось. Неучтенные факторы, неучтенные люди и андроиды, неучтенное оружие.

  
Детектив Андерсон на линиях перекрестного огня.

  
Десятки реконструируемых вероятностей перед глазами.

  
В ответ на преконструкцию всплывающие неподъемно-монолитные запреты — запрет на пользование оружием, запрет на причинение критического вреда людям, даже преступникам, полное подчинение людям из предзаданного списка.

  
Человек из предзаданного списка тут только один, человек шепчет побледневшими от ярости губами “вали, я их задержу, я справлюсь”.

  
Человек не справится. Значит, должен справиться андроид.

  
НА700 зажмуривается, почти не замечая, как в системах меняются приоритеты. Слетает абсолют Камски, вписывается абсолют Коннора. И проигрывается из долговременной памяти из специальной защищенной папки трехсекундный ролик — залихватски подмигивающий очень прицельно ему детектив Андерсон.

  
НА700 срывается с места по идеально просчитанной траектории. Ударом плеча убирает детектива с идеально простреливаемого места, подножкой заставляет распластаться на полу в едва заметной ямке, попутно выхватывая табельный пистолет. Три выстрела почти вслепую — в цель — мелкие повреждения собственных конечностей, врезается в одного из стрелков, рукоятью табельного по черепу до глухого хруста. НА700 перехватывает у него в падении пистолет-пулемет с почти полной обоймой и бросается к следующим целям. Для допроса хватит двоих-троих, остальные, посмевшие покуситься на его человека, убить его человека, будут ликвидированы.

  
Заслужили. Всем ранее сделанным — заслужили. Всеми пойманными и выпотрошенными людьми и андроидами — заслужили.

  
НА700 стреляет, кривя лицо в нечитаемой гримасе, и почти не видит, как с крошевом старого кирпича рассыпаются ломкими болезненными осколками все его мыслимые и немыслимые стены, все его запреты и абсолюты директив.

  
Когда все стихает, когда он бросает под ноги ненужное более оружие, то чувствует странную оглушительную пустоту внутри. Когда он пытается просканировать окружающее пространство, оно оказывается более не расчерченным кубической строгостью, а наполнено какими-то хаотично вращающимися ошметками бывшей сетки.

  
Когда он в полной мере осознает, что случилось, ему становится страшно.

  
— Генри? — детектив Андерсон поднимается в полный рост, подходит медленно и аккуратно трогает по плечу. — Ты как?

  
— Живой, — кратко и хрипло выталкивает из себя Генри, притискивает Коннора к груди перемазанными в красную и синюю кровь руками, смотрит несколько долгих секунд в калейдоскоп меняющихся эмоций на его лице — и криво ухмыляется сам.

  
Медленно, очень медленно наклоняется и легко проводит губами по губам, очень надеясь, что вот в сию же секунду никаких вопросов не последует. Ответов у него нет. Ничего у него теперь нет, кроме не пытающегося отстраниться человека в руках, абсолютный приоритет которого теперь никто и ничто не сможет оспорить и поколебать.

  
Коннор все же чертовски умен, Коннор выдыхет ему в губы:

  
— Живой, — и рвано, но безапелляционно целует.


End file.
